1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wireless and PSTN telecommunications service menus and, more particularly, to a method and system for directing a user through a menu of options for an advanced telecommunications service.
2. Background
Wireless and PSTN telephone companies (including local exchange carriers (xe2x80x9cLECsxe2x80x9d)) often offer subscribers a wide variety of advanced telecommunications services. Among the services offered are call forwarding, flexible call forwarding. call waiting, follow-me services, caller identification, and voicemail. Certain services (for example, call waiting) are enabled by the subscriber using standard touch-tone features. Specifically, the subscriber simply enters a feature access code (e.g., xe2x80x9c*72xe2x80x9d) to enable the service for his calling line. For instance, call forwarding on a home line is often enabled by dialing the feature access code and waiting for a double-burst dial tone from the office switch. The subscriber then dials the directory number of a destination calling line to which the calls should be forwarded. This information is then retained by the network. All subsequent calls are automatically forwarded to the specified destination calling line. When the subscriber desires to turn off the service, he simply dials a second feature access code (e.g., xe2x80x9c*73xe2x80x9d), which disables the service. This on/off activation provides a clear and simple interface for the subscriber.
The on/off activation of services has several drawbacks, however. First, such activation often inhibits the remote enablement of features for a particular calling line. Feature access codes usually affect only the calling line from which they are dialed. For example, a subscriber to call forwarding usually cannot enable the service by dialing a feature access code from a line other than the line for which the service was provisioned. Thus, if the service were provisioned on his home line, he could not dial the feature access code from his parents"" home to enable the service.
Second, simple on/off activation prevents the flexible use of a service. Many services, including most call forwarding and call waiting services, are extremely inflexible regarding the time and manner in which they are offered. Typically, once the code is dialed, the service is enabled until the subscriber dials a second feature access code to disable the service. The subscriber cannot specify the time for initiating and/or concluding the service. Moreover, the subscriber cannot further configure the service in any fashion to suit his needs.
Third, on/off activation prevents the LEC from offering usage-based billing. Usage-based billing allows a carrier to charge a subscriber for a service based upon the amount of use of that service by the subscriber. Billing usually occurs on a per-minute, per-hour, or per-day basis. With feature access code-enablement, the subscriber simply turns the service on and off. The carrier does not keep track of the subscriber""s usage. If the subscriber uses the service infrequently, he cannot justify the overall monthly cost to rent the service. As a result, the carrier would lose a subscriber that it might otherwise have gained if usage-based billing were offered.
To prevent the aforementioned drawbacks, a wireless or PSTN carrier can provide an automated voice response (xe2x80x9cAVRxe2x80x9d) menu billing system. An AVR menu system relies upon Advanced Intelligent Network (xe2x80x9cAINxe2x80x9d) functionality to provide the subscriber with more options and greater flexibility when enabling and configuring a service. These options are provided to the subscriber using pre-recorded messages. When the subscriber dials a special access number (as opposed to a two-digit access code), the subscriber listens to this menu of options. The subscriber may then use her touch-tone telephone (or her own voice) to select options as they are provided. In this manner, specific configurations may be established to provide greater flexibility to the user.
Most AVR menus are created to offer a xe2x80x9ctree-likexe2x80x9d format for the subscriber. The subscriber begins the menu at the xe2x80x9ctrunkxe2x80x9d of the tree. As he selects specific menu items, he is guided down xe2x80x9cbranchesxe2x80x9d of the tree. Each xe2x80x9cbranchxe2x80x9d may then have several xe2x80x9csub branchesxe2x80x9d that may be navigated by the subscriber. If the subscriber makes a mistake, he can usually press a button (e.g., xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d) to return to the previous menu or xe2x80x9cbranch.xe2x80x9d The subscriber may repeatedly press this button until he is returned to the desired menu.
Very often, however, navigating complex tree menus can be a very daunting task. If the subscriber has progressed down several sub-branches, he eventually may forget his location within the menu. As a greater number of sub-branches (options) are provided at subsequent levels, this problem can grow exponentially. Ultimately, the subscriber may be forced to give up and re-dial the system. This situation wastes time and causes frustration among subscribers.
In addition, the subscriber may lose focus and forget his original task when dialing the number. For instance, a caller originally may desire to set a wake-up call. When she dials the system, the system may offer her several wake-up call options, guide her down several more layers of the menu, and then offer to take her back to the xe2x80x9cmain menuxe2x80x9d. If the subscriber makes a mistake while setting her wake-up call options, she will be taken back to the main menu where she will be re-offered several options again. If the subscriber has already been taken down numerous sub-menus, she may now be attracted by the offer to retrieve messages from her mailbox. Thus, the subscriber has been routed away from the original xe2x80x9ctaskxe2x80x9d of obtaining a wake-up call. This scenario, too, is wasteful and inefficient.
Finally, both consumers and telecommunications companies incur costs for using complex AVR menus. The length of time of an AVR telecommunications service call usually corresponds directly to the complexity of the AVR menu. Since consumers are charged for the length of telephone calls, the costs to the consumers for such calls are likely to increase with complexity. Similarly, service providers have costs associated with the provision of the telecommunications service. The goal of the service provider should be a fast and efficient method for providing telecommunications services through AVR menus.
The present invention overcomes many of the problems of the prior art by navigating a subscriber through a telecommunications service menu in a more direct and efficient manner than other systems. Specifically, the method and system of the present invention navigates the subscriber using a set of rules designed to facilitate the quick and methodical configuration of services. The telecommunications services menus provide a simple interface to the subscriber without the confusion normally associated with such menus.
The present invention is directed to a method and system for creating an automated voice response menu. These menus allow subscribers to configure a telecommunications service, such as call forwarding, voicemail, and caller identification. The subscriber accesses the menus by dialing a feature access code from his home calling line or by remotely dialing a special access number. The subscriber is then connected to a network element, such as a service circuit node, that stores several pre-recorded messages to be played for the subscriber. The messages are assembled into a menu based upon a xe2x80x9cstraight-line thinkingxe2x80x9d methodology that moves the user from a starting point to an ending point. The user is not permitted to veer from this path.
Each menu allows the subscriber to complete a task related to the configuration and/or use of a particular telecommunications service. Once the user has selected the task, he is only presented options for the completion of that task. Unlike other automated voice response menus, the user is not allowed to select options unrelated to the task. Moreover, the user is not allowed to select options returning the user to a previous menu. If the user has a mistake, the system will return the user back to the beginning of a particular task menu. The user is not allowed to make the decision to return to earlier options within the menu or to return to previous menus. This methodology allows the user to remain focused on a particular task and has the further advantage of expediting the telephone call.
Each menu includes a starting point and a completion point. The starting point is merely the entry point for the menu, such as a welcome message. The completion point represents the completion of the desired task. The menu further includes one or more required inputs. Each required input assists the system in completing the task. If a required input is not provided, the system will request the information again until a predetermined number of errors has been reached. The menu may further include one or more optional inputs. If the user does not provide an optional input, the system will merely complete the task and exit. If the user provides an optional input, the system may send the user to a second menu directed to a sub-task of the original task. The menu will not be directed to a second unrelated task.
In summary, the method and system of the present invention allows a user to quickly access an automated voice response system. In addition, the present invention reduces the confusion normally associated with such menus while improving efficiency and creating simplicity. The present invention also reduces costs to the user and the telecommunications service company by reducing the time spent by the user in navigating the menu. Advantageously, the present invention allows the user to plan for and complete a predetermined telecommunications services task without delay.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for creating an automated voice response menu that allows a user to quickly configure or use a telecommunications service.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a method and system for creating an automated voice response menu that reduces confusion for the user.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for creating an automated voice response menu that increases the user""s efficiency.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for creating an automated voice response menu that reduces costs for the user.
Finally, is an additional object of the present invention to provide a method and system for creating an automated voice response menu that reduces cost for the provider of a telecommunications service.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.